Undisclosed Household Companions
by KrazyE
Summary: Naruto is in love with his family. Naruto's family loves him back. Practically a crack fix, super unrealistic XD NaruKushi NaruHarem Naru/OCSister Naru/OCSister
1. Prologue

**This will be my first fanfiction. All criticism is great, well, at least make it constructive, so leave it if you feel it's needed.**

 **Warnings:**

 **This will be an AU with a shy Naruto because I can. Also, this will be very crackish and have lots of lemons and incest, so deal with it. Language will be in here. I think that's it.**

 **Without further ado, welcome to**

Undisclosed Household

Companions

 _Prologue_

Kushina sighed as she opened the door to her house. Another day of workAnother day of pay.

She did like her job and all, especially because of the fact she still had Naruto with her, and although Natsumi and Ayase still lived with her, they paid their rent.

Everything she did was for her children, whom were most important people in the world to her [especially Naruto] so she did all she could for them.

"Sochi! I'm home!" She called to him. He ran down the halls and ran to her.

"Kaa-chan! Welcome home!" He hugged her. At the age Naruto was, 16, he should've been taller than his mother, but he wasn't. In fact, he was an inch shorter.

"How was work?" He questioned after pulling away.

"Long and slow." Kushina looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost midnight (12:00 in standard and 00:00 in military).

"Sochi! Why are you up so late?!" she questioned in a bone shattering volume.

Naruto shrank back. "B-b-because I w-wa-was," he paused and blushed, and Kushina still had fire in her eyes, "waiting f-f-for y-you."

A flush of emotions went through her. Happy that her Sochu was waiting for her. _Kawaii!_ Angry that he was up so late. _SOCHI!!!!_ And flattered while embarrassed. _Sochi-kun..._ And her emotions chose to stay with a pink dust on her face.

Naruto ran away as he realized what he had said. _Naruto! You BAKA!_ His thoughts began to sound like Sakura, his fake 'love interest'.

In total honesty, he was in love his with family members. But he couldn't let them know. He just couldn't. _THEY MIGHT START SUSPECTING! that can't happen, you baka. It can't._

Meanwhile, Kushina didn't know what to think. First, he told her he had been waiting all night for her.. Then, he blushed. And then he ran away. And she even blushed at the cute gesture of his!

Both Kushina and Naruto were contemplating what to do, especially Kushina.

Naruto proceeded to the kitchen. "Hey Ayase-neesan! Want some ramen?" He called to her. Naruto could be very boisterous, but sometimes he could he the complete opposite.

"Sure Naru-kun!" She replied in a loud shout. Naruto caught both the nickname and the suffix. He blushed.

Although both the nickname and suffix were used often, he never got used to it, and the fact that both Ayase and Natsumi used it made all the more worse towards his 'secret'.

She ran downstairs to hug him. "Thank you for the ramen in advanced. Love you, Naru-kun!"

"L-love y-you t-too." He weakly smiled at her with a strong red coating his cheeks.

The two unanimously thought of how they yearned for the words to mean more, for both shared hidden and forbidden feelings for one another, yet never had the courage to say so.

Naruto looked at what his sister was wearing. And he almost died. She was wearing short shorts that showed her voluptuous thighs, and her shirt hugged her DD breasts in just the right way and in the center there was a giant 'U' shaped whole showing too much cleavage.

He proceeded to make ramen while scolding himself for he almost gave away his secret. Ayase was scolding herself, too, except she was doing it because she didn't have the courage to make a move.

Some time later, the ramen was finished and Naruto brought it to the table. "Ramen's ready!" Naruto called to Ayase, and set came in and sat at the table.

"Mmhmm," Ayase moaned as she smelled the ramen, "Smell's great!" A smile was plastered on her face.

"Thanks." Naruto blushed a bit for the compliment. Yeah, he was complimented by Ayase -and Natsumi- all the time, but his shy personality never got used to it.

"Itadakimasu." They both chimed and began eating.

"Naru-kun, can you tell me how I look in this outfit?" Naruto's sister, Natsumi, called out. He replied with an agreement and ran towards the room.

"O-Oneesan." He murmured ever so quiet. He was speechless. She had a red dress, to match with her hair, that held her curves ever so tight. From her D breasts down to her wide hips, she was a breathless sight.

"How do I look, Naru-kun?" She seductively winked at the boy five years her junior.

"G-g-great." He barely managed to speak out.

While the other two family members kept quiet about their affections toward Naruto, Natsumi was a bit more out there with him. She would always be throwing lustful looks towards him, maybe seductive smiled and winks, but Naruto never got the hunt. He thought she was teasing.

"Good. I wore this outfit for you hoping you would like it. Seems it worked," she smiled warmly at him.

"Now go. Love you Naru-kun." She pushed him out.

Naruto's face was still bright red.

 _Soon. I will confess soon._ All three of the woman thought in unison.

 _You're mine, Naruto._

 **How was the first chapter/prologue? Anyways, please review, like and share the story if you like it :)**

 **Also, the ages of everyone are:**

 **Kushina: 37**

 **Natsumi: 21**

 **Ayase: 19**

 **Naruto: 16**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey.. Krazy here back at it again with another chapter. Anyways, thank you all so much for the support you gave me on the prologue. It really brightened my day -and surprised me. Now, onwards with the first chapter :)**

Undisclosed Household

Companions

Chapter One

Naruto was in deep thought, very deep thought. "Why?" you may ask, it's simple. Kushina had given him a note that read the following:

 _At exactly midnight, meet me in my room.. I need to tell you something important._

He sat on his bed, head in hands, anticipating midnight's arrival. He had no clue what was in store for him, and he could only imagine what she would tell him.

Naruto began panicking. _Has she found out? You baka, it was because of that night!_

It had been almost a week since then, yet he was still utterly embarrassed by the fact, so much so that the day afterwards, he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

Naruto began a fast pace around his room, hoping to cure his anxiety. Hs tried for what seemed like forever, finally giving up and looking at the clock. **11:59.** He bolted out of the door.

Kushina sat on her bed, visibly anxious. _Why did I do that?_ She asked herself oh so many times.. In truth, she knew.

She couldn't suppress her feelings for the shy and cute boy any longer, and she couldn't keep it a secret. He had to know.

Kushina looked at the time, glancing just before the clock hit midnight. She was disappointed and sad, with the most prominent thought in her mind being: _he probably found out. He's probably disgusted by me._

She began to tear up as she laid down, ready to sleep it off. The thought of **her** Sochi hating her hit her in all the right spots. She couldn't bear the thought of life without **her** adorable, cute, shy, kind, and oh so much more Sochi.

All hope was lost, that is, until Naruto opened the door. He heard a faint cry near what appeared to be his Kaa-san's bed, and a huddled up ball from which the sound traversed from.

"K-kaa-san?" He said in a whisper as he proceeded towards the bed. The cries stopped, and Kushina sat up and looked at **her** Sochi.

"S-sochi." Naruto proceeded to her, just by the bed.

"W-why are you crying?" Kushina threw her arms around Naruto, and Naruto did the same.

"Sochi, I-I...," she paused, pulled out from the hug, and stared into his eyes, "I love you Sochi."

Naruto couldn't speak. A million thoughts race through his head, but all he could say was, "Kaa-san...what...what do you mean?"

Right after he had finished, his lips were taken by his Kaa-san. His first kiss gone by the one he loved, so the only thing he could do was kiss back. With a blush on his face, too.

Kushina fangirled. _**My** Sochi is kissing me back! He loves me! _She was lost in the kiss, his delicate lips pressing against her's, his soft hair her fingers couldn't get enough of, his gentle and smooth hand caressing her neck. It was perfect.

Finally, they broke away for air.

"Kaa-san...I-I-I love y-y-you too." his blushed increased tendold, making Kushina fangirl even harder.

"Sochi." _Kawaiiiiiiiiiii._

They stared deep in one another's eyes, each set full of live for the other. They were truly in love.

Just perfect.

 **Welp. That one was short. That's because the next chapter will be a lemon :).**

 **But, I was wondering..Should Naruto give his first to Kushina, Natsumi, or Ayase? I was gonna do Kushina, but decided against it since this story got so much support. Anyways, you guys decide. (I'm also looking for a beta reader :D)**


End file.
